This invention relates to a bicycle braking system. More specifically this invention relates to a bicycle braking system that allows the front brake of the bicycle to be actuated and regulated only as the back brake is used and released.
Traditional bicycle braking systems comprise a pair of brake handles that are pivotally connected to handlebars such that when pivoted or clasped by a user, the brake cables that run to calipers on the wheels of a bicycle frictionally cause a stop in rotation of a bike wheel. Thus, a front wheel braking handle has a cable that runs from the handle to a front tire and the back wheel braking handle has a cable that runs to a back tire. When bicycling and an individual actuates the front wheel braking handle without actuating the back wheel braking handle, the bike has a tendency to flip over causing injury or death.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle braking system that is easy to manufacture and causes improved braking.
These and other features, objects, and advantages will become apparent through the specification and claims.